The Riddle Solver
by HufflepuffForever
Summary: Some riddles have no answer unless you make one up. Based on "The Riddle Solver Who Can't Solve Riddles" by Len Kagomine.


A/N: I blame one of my friends for this. She told me about this Vocaloid song called "The Riddle Solver Who Can't Solve Riddles" and since I love Vocaloid, it sparked this. I have to admit, it's a good song. I used philsterman10's English Dub of the song for a base. It's amazing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. But it is always fun to obsess over it with friends!

The girl stood before the so-called "detective", waiting for him to speak. Her bright blond hair was resting in a braid down her back. She knew what he was going to talk about. And she had her alibi ready. She hadn't known about the poison in the wine and she didn't know why he had been in his room alone. She really didn't. But she had a hunch.

"Don't even try and attack me," the one armed man said, "I can tell you everything about this mystery without talking to you. You could walk out the door right now if you wanted to. Though I don't recommend it."

The girl stared at him with a blank expression on her pale face. Her blue eyes were prominent and large, giving her a look of innocence even when she wasn't. And in this case, she wasn't. Not of the main crime. The crime he was here to talk about.

"Did you know about the wine? Or why he was in his room alone?" the detective asked. His blond bangs, almost the same color as hers, swung in front of his eyes and acted as a veil between them.

"No," the girl told him, "I knew nothing of the wine or why my employer was in his room alone during the party. Perhaps he hadn't finished dressing yet. I assume you know how much time men use to get ready for parties."

The one armed man laughed. "Riddle One." His coat hung limply over his shoulders. He was dressed for the party that had never happened. So was she. Her black dress had to many ruffles for her taste, but her employer, who was now dead, had insisted she wear it.

What she said was the wrong answer, or so the girl assumed.

"Rin," the man said, "you are the only one who survived. Everyone else turned up in the sea, dead. Only you were found alive. Did you have time to flee?"

Rin's hand closed around the knife hidden in the folds of her black dress. The man ranted on and on about how she was the only witness and how she wouldn't have to tell him anything, because the riddle was already solved.

"The only reason he didn't die by my hands," Rin said, "Is because you were sent to spy on me!"

"Riddle Two," the man said his eyes narrowing at Rin's odd behavior.

Rin ran at the man, the knife ready to use and ram through his heart. Suddenly the knife was out of her hand and the man was holding both of her wrists in his two hands. Her eyes widened. Her only plan was gone. Just like her knife. Gone under a table where she would never be able to grab it again during this interrogation.

"Who is the culprit then?" the man asked her giving her a small smile that looked more like a grimace, "I assume you already know. Who is the culprit? Shout it out my friend. You saw everything after all. I never wanted to hurt you. But I'll show you mercy and not kill you. Yell my name."

Rin looked at the man who looked like a boy now with out his jacket, the jacket she was now holding in her hands. She didn't want to. She would say it. Wouldn't admit it. "There is more than one way to solve this mystery," she said. "More than one answer to your horrible Riddles."

"You're the only one who can choose the correct ending though," the boy told her. "And for your sake, I'd say you should. Or you may not walk out of this room alive."

"I will not lie," Rin said, "No matter how you threaten me. I will not speak in my defense, when it is so obvious that I did it."

"You're running out of time!" The boy said impatiently. "Hurry up!"

Her eyes strayed to the clock on the wall. But that's not what he meant. The girl heard the sirens. And then she saw the red, white and blue flashing lights.

"Betray your childhood friend," the boy said "And yell my name. The perfect way to end this, to solve the riddle! Let it be someone else's problem! Let it be my problem! I can solve the Riddles! Weren't you listening before? I already have!"

The girl could hear the thundering footsteps on many people on the floor above them. Her eyes stayed on the clock. The second hand stopped as the clock shook, and once the pounding above them stopped, the clock started going again. They must be getting close to the two kids standing where a detective and witness were supposed to be.

"Who is the culprit Rin!" the boy shouted, "Say it! Say it was me! I did it! I poisoned the wine and pushed them in the sea!"

"You can't take all the credit," Rin said, her eyes moving back to him, "I pushed them into the sea before anyone could say I was going to kill that man that was my master. Key word there being _was._"

The boy stared at Rin with a look of utter shock on his face. She stared back, her face void of all expression. Neither one of them seemed to want to let the other take all the blame. Rin's lips curled into a smile as the police burst into the room

"But if you insist, Len," she said. "I can say that you did everything. And besides, the only person who can solve your riddles, is the person who committed the crime."


End file.
